Kitahara Sayaka
Kitahara Sayaka (北原沙弥香) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project as a soloist. She joined the project in 2004 as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and was also a member of the Hello! Project trio MilkyWay. She finished her egg training in March 2011. Her best selling single is Natsu ga Yattekuru with 1,293 copies sold. Biography 2004 - 2005 Kitahara Sayaka joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei in June 2004 when she passed the auditions alongside twenty-nine other girls. The aim of the group was to prepare the young girls for their debut into the world of entertainment, as such Kitahara received free dance and vocal training alongside the other Kenshuusei. The only work Kitahara got during this time was performing as backing dancers during the Hello! Project concerts. 2006 In 2006 Kitahara recieved a part in the musical Edo kara chakushin?! ~Time slip to kengai~ as well as recording the Nissen Hikosen Project 200''6 campaign song "Sora ga aru" with three other Kenshuusei members. 2007 All of the members of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei officially debuted in concert in the Shinjin Kouen concert series. As of November 23, 2007 she was noted as the tallest member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, although there was no accurate information regarding her height. 2008 In 2008, it was announced that Kitahara would be joining fellow Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Kikkawa Yuu and Morning Musume member Kusumi Koharu to form a new unit, MilkyWay. Kitahara was the voice of a character in the anime, ''Kirarin Revolution, as was Kikkawa and Kusumi. The unit was a unit inside the anime and the real life unit sang songs for the opening and ending sequences of the anime. On April 30 2008, MilkyWay released their debut single, "Anataboshi". The single peaked at #3 on the Oricon charts. On October 29, 2008, MilkyWay released their second single, "Tan Tan Taan!" which achieved a ranking of #8. 2011 In March, she finished her Hello! Pro Kenshuusei training. It was later announced that she would release a single, set to be released on June 22nd, titled "Yappa Seishun". It was the ending theme song for Inazuma Eleven Go! ''and featured Yoshizawa Hitomi in the PV. On September 9, 2011, she announced second single "Kanari Junjou". 2012 On September 9, 2012, it was announced that Kitahara will transfer labels from ''FRAME to Avex which is the same label that Goto Maki is on. Kitahara will transfer to Avex in October, 2012. Profile *'Name:' Kitahara Sayaka (北原さやか) *'Nicknames:' Saaya (さぁや)(Official); Saya, Sayasaya (given by self); Sayasama (by fans) *'Birthday:' November 29, 1993 (age 19) *'Height:' 163 cm *'Birthplace:' Saitama Prefecture *'Blood Type:' A *'Western Zodiac:' Sagitarius *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rooster *'Hobbies:' Cooking, singing, collecting hand towels *'Special Skill:' Tennis * Food: Sweets * Color: Strong Pink * Food: Pork, Spicy Food *'Current Boom:' Rhinestone *'Pets:' Hamster (Hamuchan) and two cats (Nyanta and Kokochan) *'Former MilkyWay Color:' Light Blue *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2004–2011) **MilkyWay (2008–2009) Discography Singles #2011.06.22 Yappa Seishun (やっぱ青春) #2011.11.09 Kanari Junjou (かなり 純情) #2012.02.08 Hajike-Yo!! #2012.06.13 Natsu ga Yattekuru (夏 が やってくる) Other Singles *2006.04.?? Sora ga Aru (空がある), with Fukuda Kanon, Okada Robin Shouko, Hashida Mirei *2012.10.24 Te wo Tsunagou (with Terasaki Yuka and Ohara Takashi) Albums #2013.03.06 Haru no Graduation Trivia *She shares the same last name with Kitahara Rie from AKB48. *She was once the tallest H!P Egg. *Sorano Aoi is her second character to voice. External links *Official Site *Official Blog *Hello! Project MilkyWay Profile *Hello! Pro Egg Fansite Category:Hello! Pro Egg Formers Category:Soloist Category:Kirarin Revolution Category:MilkyWay Category:Blood type A Category:Members from Saitama Category:November Births Category:2004 additions Category:2011 departures Category:1993 births Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Avex Entertainment Category:FRAME Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:Kitahara Sayaka Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Light Blue Member Color